October 2019 Nick Premieres
October 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here!https://animesuperhero.com/forums/threads/october-2019-nick-premieres.5762581/ Series 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, October 5th at 8PM - "A Tale of Two Pipers" (#523) *Saturday, October 12th at 8PM - "Story Tank" (#528) To find the Henry Danger FANDOM Wiki go here!: https://henrydanger.fandom.com 'The Substitute' *Friday, October 4th at 7PM - "John Cena" (#103) (Series Premiere) 'Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2019)' *Friday, October 4th at 7:30PM - "Football Coach" (#108) 'Are You Afraid of the Dark? (Miniseries)' *Friday, October 11th at 7PM - "Part One: Submitted for Approval" (#101) (Special Miniseries Revival) *Friday, October 18th at 7PM - "Part Two: Opening Night" (#102) (Special Miniseries Revival) *Friday, October 25th at 7PM - "Part Three: Destroy All Tophats" (#103) (Special Miniseries Revival) 'Ryan's Mystery Playdate' *Tuesday, October 1st at 11AM - "Ryan's Short Stack Playdate; Ryan's Stamped Playdate" (#203) *Wednesday, October 2nd at 11AM - "Ryan's Chopping Playdate; Ryan's Skatin' Playdate" (#204) *Thursday, October 3rd at 11AM - "Ryan's Camera Ready Playdate; Ryan's Rattlin' Playdate" (#208) *Friday, October 18th at 12PM - "Ryan's Spooky Playdate" (#209) *Monday, October 28th at 11:30AM - "Ryan's Golden Playdate; Ryan's Free Fallin' Playdate" (#206) *Tuesday, October 29th at 11:30AM - "Ryan's Rose Worthy Playdate; Ryan's Animated Playdate" (#207) *Wednesday, October 30th at 11:30AM - "Ryan's Fixer-Upper Playdate; Ryan's Hoppin' Playdate" (#211) *Thursday, October 31st at 11:30AM - "Ryan's Legendary Playdate; Ryan's Master Handed Playdate" (#212) 'Double Dare (2018)' *Monday, October 21st at 7PM - "Halloween Week Game 1" (#213) *Tuesday, October 22nd at 7PM - "Halloween Week Game 2" (#214) *Wednesday, October 23rd at 7PM - "Halloween Week Game 3" (#215) *Thursday, October 24th at 7PM - "Halloween Week Finals" (#216) 'All That (2019)' *Saturday, October 5th at 8:30PM - "1111" (#1111) *Saturday, October 12th at 8:30PM - "1110" (#1110) 'The Casagrandes' *Monday, October 14th at 1:30PM - "Going Overboard; Walk Don’t Run" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Saturday, October 19th at 11:30AM - "New Haunts" (#103A) *Saturday, October 26th at 11:30AM - "Croaked!" (#103B) 'Abby Hatcher' *Friday, October 4th at 12:30PM - "Trick or Treat Otis; Bedtime for Peepers" (#113) 'LEGO Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar' *Saturday, October 5th at 11:30AM - "Pteranodon't!" (#104) *Saturday, October 12th at 11:30AM - "The Power and the Peril!" (#105) 'Power Ranger Beast Morphers' *Saturday, October 5th at 8AM - "Real Steel" (#912) *Saturday, October 12th at 8AM - "Tuba Triumph" (#913) *Saturday, October 19th at 8AM - "Hypnotic Halloween" (#921) *Saturday, October 26th at 8AM - "Sound and Fury" (#914) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Saturday, October 12th at 11AM - "The Ghost of Plankton" (#259A) *Saturday, October 12th at 11:15AM - "A Cabin in the Kelp" (#262A) 'The Loud House' *Monday, October 14th at 1PM - "Kings of the Con" (#413) *Saturday, October 19th at 11AM - "Tails of Woe; Last Loud on Earth" (#411) *Saturday, October 26th at 11AM - "Can't Hardly Wait A Mutt Above" (#408) '44 Cats' *Sunday, October 6th at 7:30AM - "Campfire Cat Tails" (#123A) *Sunday, October 13th at 7:30AM - "Pinky Paws Rock!" (#123B) *Sunday, October 20th at 7:30AM - "Scaredy Cats" (#115A) *Sunday, October 27th at 7:30AM - "Attic Mission" (#115B) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Friday, October 25th at 12PM - "Abra-Ka-Pickle" (#505) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Sunday, October 13th at 9:30AM - "Flushed but Never Forgotten; Lair Games" (#203) (Nickelodeon Premiere) (Season 2 Sneak Peek) 'PAW Patrol' *Friday, October 4th at 12PM - "Pups Save a Bat Family; Pups Save a Mud Monster" (#614) *Friday, October 11th at 12PM - "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups and the Big Twin Trick; Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save the Mega Mayor" (#618) 'Ricky Zoom' *Monday, October 21st at 10:30AM - "Problem at Windshield Point; Two Wheel Justice" (#112) *Tuesday, October 22nd at 10:30AM - "Super Awesome Magnet; Time Capsule" (#110) *Wednesday, October 23rd at 10:30AM - "Ricky's on a Roll; Rock the Float" (#109) *Thursday, October 24th at 10:30AM - "The Mega-Whirely-Leap; Trike Trials" (#114) *Friday, October 25th at 10:30AM - "Wheeloween; Zoom Encounters" (#111) 'Bubble Guppies' *Monday, October 14th at 12PM - "Secret Agent Nonny" (#503) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Monday, October 21st at 2PM - "Simon Says; Sing Like A Canary" (#405) *Tuesday, October 22nd at 2PM - "Pirates Life; World Record" (#406) *Wednesday, October 23rd at 2PM - "Tour Bus; Game Show" (#407) *Thursday, October 24th at 2PM - "Alvin Management; Time Capsule" (#408) *Friday, October 25th at 2PM - "Munk Vs Machine; Shack Magic" (#409) Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019